sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angel of Death
The Angel of Death, nicknamed Lilith, is the main female anti-hero in the upcoming iCarly fan fiction Angel. She is shown to be both descendants of Jesus and Satan, thus explaining her split personalities. In the story, her main goal is to reshape Nevel into a better human being, despite his horror and her temper clashing. Birth The Earthly sunset was said to have been formed by the 3 levels of the afterlife: the sunlight of Heaven, the fire of Hell, and the moonlight of leaderless Limbo. One day, it started to rain, but one droplet of rain falls and suddenly, a barren glade blooms into a garden with freshly immortal flowers, especially a beautiful division of white roses (Heaven), black roses (Hell), and blue roses (Limbo). However, in the middle of the garden, a red rose had blossomed, being the only rose not to have a direct reference to one level of afterlife. The glade was declared by God the new Eden and the red rose as the Rose of Eden; if it’s plucked, not only would a poor minstrel have to pay the price, the garden would succumb to mortality and wilt naturally. One day, 3 weary travelers stumbled upon a garden; one was virtuous, one was sinful, and one was mutual. When the sinful traveler (named Adrian) notices the rose and offers to make a broth out of it, the other two (named Jacob and Harold) protest, claiming that the red rose is sacred. Adrian, however, ignores and plucks the flower. They all have broth by the fire. In a flash, a beautiful angel emerges, angered at the travelers for plucking the sacred Rose of Eden (a reference to Adam and Eve). Their punishment is a death sentence; however, all three of them get sent to separate levels of the afterlife: Jacob is enchanted into Heaven by the Angels and Graces, Adrian is dragged into Hell by the fleshy burnt arms of the churls of Satan, and Harold simply fades into stardust when entering Limbo. God is both surprised by the woman’s vision of humans, yet unsettled when seeing her wrath destroy the garden. He plans to remove her power and make her mortal, worried that her power will lead to sin. However, instead of performing an exorcism on her, He instead asks her to become the Angel of Death, ruler of leaderless Limbo. She agrees. However for punishment, God names her Lilith, a demonic name and makes her feared and even hated by all except Himself and Jesus. Ever since, Lilith has woven the Web of Death: she can vocalize different incantations when sending someone to their deserved afterlife, she can revive someone if they deserve a second chance, and, if one is proven perfectly sinless, she’ll grant them immortality and join the descendants of God with contact to Earth, as well, like her. She has little contact with the world, for she claims the human race “an ungainly amalgam of sin”. However, with Nevel, since this is the first time she’s spent so much time with a human, she begins to have second thoughts about her livid hatred for humanity. Physical Appearance Due to her split personality, her appearance changes depending on her mood. If she’s in Heaven’s image, she’s a beautiful angel; in Hell’s image, she’s a wicked lamia; in Limbo’s image, she’s just a shadow. Heaven's Image In Heaven’s image, she has rich brown hair, crystal blue eyes, tan skin with apple cheeks, soft pink lips, a voice sweet as honey, a lithe and lean figure, a beautiful smile, and is dressed in a chaste white and gold dress with a diamond Cross necklace. Hell's Image In Hell’s image, she has flowing fiery orange hair, blood red eyes, blanched skin with silver cheeks, chapped and cracked grey lips, a voice in a rough and chilling whisper, a bony figure with thorns spread over her body, curled and bloodstained fangs for teeth, and is dressed in a silken black dress with vines as shoes and the skirt is burnt. Limbo's Image In Limbo’s image, she is draped in a shadow with no color or clothing and her eyes look like they’re rolled in the back of her head. The reason why is because she can be able to change into any form and any age and any appearance to be able to disguise. Personality Considering her split personality, Lilith is not the woman you’d confront easily. She’s serious about what she does and won’t let anyone defeat her. She’s sly, snarky, and is willing to torture someone into listening to her. She lives up to her name and can even get violent when someone refuses to listen to or believe her. She is also very intelligent and is known to all cultures of the world, but the only one she truly despises is Atheism, because she truly hates when people refuse to believe “in the reason they live to see their sin in their deaths”. To some believers in the Angel of Death, they describe her as a “seductress”. However, Lilith is never one to flirt or fall in love. Despite her luscious appearance(s), she considers “virtue” as her true love. Lust and passion are not part of her world and no man can prove that wrong. However, when testing someone, she won’t be afraid to seduce someone into sin, but she won’t go farther than that. Behind all of that wrath and deviousness, Lilith actually has a caring side. While people call her “icy cold and completely heartless”—and she definitely doesn’t disagree considering her behavior—she actually has a heart. She only acts evil because she is also a descendant of Satan, thus explaining her arguable tactics; she is also a descendant of Jesus, however, and she only acts violently because she wants to try and save people from being damned into Hell. Unlike most demons, she can feel sympathy and care when needed. She also has healing abilities when she wants to tends her victims’ wounds, even if she caused some of them. The reason she gives out second chances is because she knows there are those who deserve to live longer and die later. Albeit being an immortal, she has human-like qualities, as well, both in perfections and flaws. She is generally patient at first, but when she’s challenged, she can get very violent very quickly. She can be too serious to even crack a smile; the only time she does smile is when her victims are suffering or uneasy. Like a human, however, she isn’t always afraid to cry when Satan’s unleashed another wave of sorrow. Also, when it comes to her vow of chastity and virtue to God as well as her vow of power and sin to Satan, she’s extremists of both, a mutual example is her hatred for humans for their sin. Despite being descendants of both Jesus and Satan, she is a drastic contrast of both: unlike Jesus, who wishes for boundless freedom and no violence, Lilith is willing to beat and even kill anyone into realizing the error of their ways; unlike Satan, who wishes for no mercy and constant punishment, Lilith can actually feel pain for her victims and love them like family. Due to her split personality, her mind and her heart have a serious conflict, for she contains the heart of Jesus and the mind of Satan. While’s she’s definitely not unconfident, she sometimes worries about her actions and tries her hardest not to make mistakes, fearing that God will punish her by stripping her of her immortality and power. Powers Her powers are all awesome and terrifying in their own right. When angered or distressed, her powers flare up and disaster strikes. Half of the time, it’s usually a broken window of no home or a flipped car with no driver; half of the time, it ends with the whole city in flames. This rarely happens, though; not wanting to disappoint God, she tries her best to keep her temper at bay. Yet, her constant moments of temperance and patience don’t last long. She can control matter, weather, and all needed elements of Earth, making her even more feared. She also has some of the expected powers, i.e. invisibility and stamina. She can be able to fly and levitate, but she calls it “the Lord’s hand guiding me to the throne of virtue”. She can also transform anyone into a certain animal or person for disguise; however, she selfishly uses that power for herself, believing people will use that power for evil and chaos. How she is able to see through someone and find their sin is a well-known power of hers. When someone is in comatose or a person has either committed a crime or was a part of it, she’ll scan them to find if their either virtuous or sinful or mutual. Then, she vocalizes a lyricless incantation in order to bind them to their rightful place. Her voice pitch determines the level of afterlife she’s referring to: if her voice is soprano, the Angels and Graces emerge from the brightest of light and take that victim to Heaven; if her voice is mezzo-soprano, the victim fades into stardust when entering Limbo without feeling a thing; if her voice is contralto, the ground begins to shake and the burnt, fleshy hands of Satan’s slaves drag the victim to Hell. Those are the only incantations that do not consist of lyrics. Her other incantations can be able to heal someone’s wounds, revive a person, or send them to be a descendant of Jesus like her. While some tease the lyrics in her incantations to be compared to Disney songs, she simply responds by saying God treasures those songs for their beautiful messages, and sings them in honor of Him. While debate about this hasn’t been settled, it was confirmed by Lilith herself that she also has the powers of both the supernatural and paranormal. Like the supernatural, she contains magic that can possibly help the world. She can make the seasons either bearable or unbearable; she can control natural disasters; she can control the growth of a plant or tree. She can even contain the power to make the world a better place, but due to her paranoia about human nature, she refuses to, saying that a world of virtue and no sin would be a disgrace to Jesus, who has suffered through sin for us and always will—and a disgrace to God, who would feel that they would underestimate his power. And like the paranormal, she can conduct séances or prove her impressive mediumship in order to communicate with the angered deceased; the only thing she’s not done is exorcisms. Whenever the air is chilled, that is when she detects paranormal activity; whenever she sees a ghost, if reasoning doesn’t work, she released it of its sin through a painful process and it melts into sticky blue ectoplasm. While some consider them ghosts, she considers them “Satan’s angered churls”. She can even disguise herself as the ghost of someone or the ghost of herself in order to haunt people who she believed have sinned; and if she can disguise herself as the ghost of herself, that means she can fake her own death, as well. While her power could banish sin from the world, it could also produce chaos at the same time, thus being another reason why she refuses to use it. She also harbors psychic powers that are can be subtly or blatantly used. One of her most obvious connection with psychics is her telekinesis that flares once distressed. She doesn’t snap into a trance like Carrie White when angered; no, she can control it unwaveringly without regret or remorse in her actions. She has the power to be able to bring down an entire city in 5 minutes, so some extreme believers say. She can easily read people’s minds, explaining why she doesn’t react emotionally to any insult her victims can throw at her. She can also read other people’s auras, which helps her in the long run when she’s ready to sing. She is also clairvoyant, so she can understand an entire person’s past and fears without any research; however, she rarely gives away her knowledge of her victim in order to gain its trust. Her most rarely used power is hypnosis, wherein she hypnotizes a victim into committing sin in order to prove its unworthiness of Christ; she rarely uses it because she’s never finds so many victims that manipulative and untrustworthy. How she does it is actually very elaborate: she disguises herself as a will-o’-the-wisp and coaxes its victims into a barren place like a forest or an abandoned building. There, Lilith sings a spell that leads her victim into sin, thus leading them “to their rightful place”.﻿ Category:Characters